Pucheros y Orgullo
by Satsuki de Virgo
Summary: El camino al altar puede ser muy accidentado, especialmente si se trata de un Malfoy y una Weasley, y Ron es testigo de ello. D/G, R/Lu y ligerísimo H/Hr desde el punto de vista de Ron ;D. ¡Saben que quieren leerlo, no se resistan!


_RENUNCIA: Harry Potter pertenece a Hermione Granger, J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic y como siete mil editorials más; no hay esperanzas de que una simple mortal sea su dueña (buuuuuu)._

_¡KONYANYANCHIWAAAAAAAAAA! Os saludo a ustedes, estimados lectoras y lectores, recordando aquella época en la que veía Card Captor Sakura y nadie sabía de Tsubasa Reser… errr… sí, bueno, me estoy yendo por la tangente XD. El fic que a continuación les presento es un Draco/Ginny y Ron/Luna, con un ligerísimo toque de H/Hr y una alusión casi accidental a Deathly Hallows, suponiendo que haya alguien que no lo lea todavía (menos el epílogo). La historia tiene dedicatoria especial para Phoenix13 porque originalmente esto iba a ser una respuesta al juego del Reto de las Palabras de La Pareja del Fénix, pero los personajes decidieron portarse mal y salirse por la tangente XD. Ojalá les guste esta historia, y comuníquense con un review o un emilio a cranberryGUIÓNBAJOwitchARROBAhotmailPUNTOcom. ¡Mata ne!_

_-- Satsuki de Virgo._

_ADVERTENCIA: PG-13 porque Ron es grosero ;D._

Pucheros y orgullo

Un poco nervioso y jalándose el cuello de la túnica, Ron empezó a recordar.

Él había sabido casi desde el principio sobre la relación de su hermana con el hurón, y se aseguró de demostrarle su desaprobación a Ginny en una pelea verbal como pocas, así como varios conatos de bronca con el maldito Malfoy, a quien no le creía su súbita transformación en una persona de bien; sin embargo, a la larga tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes, y tras numerosas tácticas de persuasión y promesas de violencia (sinónimos e intercambiables por lo general), que los dos iban a seguir juntos y que Draco quería a su hermana; aunque para qué, eso estaba a discusión.

La primera vez que Draco había pedido la mano de Ginny, él ni siquiera había estado en La Madriguera; lo único que alcanzó a ver fue a Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy correr despavoridos y desaparecerse mientras Arthur Weasley salía detrás de ellos, rostro púrpura y varita en ristre, gritando: "¡DÍGANLE AL COBARDE DE SU HIJO QUE LA PRÓXIMA VEZ VENGA ÉL SOLO A PEDIR LA MANO DE MI HIJA SI SE ATREVE!". Molly gritaba de rabia en la cocina mientras Percy y George trataban de calmarla, pero era evidente que ellos también estaban enfurecidos. La prometida en cuestión tenía el rostro demudado, y las semanas consecutivas, llenas de explicaciones y discusiones, fueron muy difíciles para toda la familia Weasley.

La segunda vez Malfoy respondió al reto del señor Weasley y acudió en persona a la casa de su novia para pedir su mano. En esta ocasión Ron sí estaba presente, y la petición terminó en un encarnizado duelo mágico entre él, Percy y George contra Draco e, intempestivamente, Ginny; y que terminó abruptamente cuando el hechizo mocomurciélago que Ginny le había lanzado a George rebotó en un encantamiento escudo y le pegó de lleno al hurón, con tal resultado que todos los varones presentes cruzaron las piernas horrorizados, y Ginny rompió en llanto de pura rabia e impotencia (cabía preguntarse la impotencia de quién). Los hermanos Weasley se vieron obligados a reconocer que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, el afecto de Malfoy por su hermanita era sincero cuando éste regresó de San Mungo tres semanas después para pedir su mano de nueva cuenta, sin éxito. La tercera, cuarta y quinta veces la pareja siguió recibiendo negativas para su unión, aunque Ron se persuadía cada vez más de que el apestoso hurón bastardo de Malfoy estaba enamorado de su hermana (claro que preferiría comer escregutos vivos que admitir que consideraba la remota posibilidad de que Draco fuera su cuñado).

La sexta vez los novios se presentaron acompañados por los Mediadores de la Paz Mágica, mejor conocidos como Harry y Hermione, quienes trataron de convencer a los Weasley de aceptar que Malfoy y Ginny contrajeran matrimonio; aunque esta vez los niveles de violencia y sospechas de maldiciones Imperius fueron muy bajos, Arthur y Molly se rehusaron nuevamente. Por su parte, Ron ya casi aceptaba que su hermanita y la serpiente oxigenada se amaban, pues cualquier otro en el lugar de Malfoy habría desistido de casarse con Ginny, o le habría propuesto irse a vivir juntos en vez de enfrentarse a toda su familia (también se preguntaba cómo era que Lucius y Narcissa habían estado de acuerdo, pero diría que los snorkacks eran reales antes de reconocer su curiosidad).

Finalmente, una hermosa noche de luna llena, de aquellas que solamente ocurren en sueños, en las películas, en las fantasías de los enamorados y en las novelas románticas que Luna leía de atrás para adelante (Ron primero le haría un striptease a McGonagall que aceptar que le encantaban _El Mago y la Vampiresa _y_ Un Tormentoso Amor en Azkaban_), y en la que Ginny deambulaba tristemente en el jardín de La Madriguera, Draco se había aparecido junto a ella y le había prometido seguir intentando hasta tener el consentimiento de los Weasley para su matrimonio, porque quería que todos los que la amaban estuvieran presentes en la boda y que ella no lamentara su decisión. Molly, con un sollozo de emoción, y Arthur con los ojos sospechosamente brillantes, habían salido de su escondite en la cocina y otorgado su beneplácito, y los hermanos Weasley ya no se opusieron más.

El ardor en los ojos lo hizo volver al presente. Ron miró a su hermanita convertida en toda una mujer, vestida de blanco y del brazo del apuesto Draco Malfoy, en un impecable esmoquin negro. Luna le apretó la mano cariñosamente y susurró, tranquila y soñadoramente:

- Está bien, Ronald.

En una banca casi continua a ellos Hermione se enjugaba el rostro con un pañuelo mientras Harry la rodeaba con el brazo, y se alegró de estar junto a su novia y su familia en los sitios de más adelante. Aunque ya había transigido en varias cosas en los últimos meses Ron era muy orgulloso, y desearía que lo atropellara un hipogrifo antes de que los invitados se dieran cuenta de que estaba haciendo pucheros y apretándole la mano a Luna de pura emoción (aunque le consolaba ver que Percy y George también tenían los ojos rojos). Sin embargo, si los invitados le hubieran visto la cara en aquel momento, también habrían visto su alegría al saber que Ginny Weasley se casaba con alguien que realmente la merecía, y que ese bastardo engreído de Slytherin sabría hacerla feliz como nadie más.

Ron tomó aire para controlarse, un poco tembloroso, y sonrió.

- Está bien, Luna.

FIN


End file.
